(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems and more particularly to modular electronics systems having a chassis configurable for a variety of modules.
(2) Description of the Related Art
While some electronic systems are a manufactured in a fixed format that does not include or accept modules to allow flexibility in configuring the hardware elements of the system, many electronic systems are modular in nature and include chassis structures and connectors to accept modules. However, typical modular electronic systems impose constraints on modules, for example, requiring that all modules be of the same size, etc. It would be useful for a system to be able to accept modules of varying sizes, for example to accommodate modules supporting different numbers of communication channels.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,890, issued to Byers et al. (hereinafter Byers) describes mounting of mezzanine circuit boards to a base board. Byers describes guide rails that can be moved to provide a new spacing to accommodate a different width mezzanine board without having to take the supporting base board out of service. However, the guide rails of Byers suffer several disadvantages. While Byer describes guide rails to accommodate a plurality of nested mezzanine boards, it appears that the widths of the nested mezzanine boards are constrained by the guide rails such that nested mezzanine boards cannot be of different widths. Moreover, as the guide rails appear to be separate from the mezzanine circuit boards, the guide rails of Byers appear to have the potential for causing logistical complexities and delays if, for example, a guide rail is not available at the time a mezzanine circuit board is desired to be installed.
The utility, practicality, and convenience of a modular system would be enhanced if it were able to be configured (e.g., installed in an initial configuration or reconfigured) without the need for special parts and/or disturbance to modules not involved in the configuration. For example, two one-port modules were to be replaced by one two-port module, it would be desirable to avoid a need to install or remove special parts. Thus, a technique for configurably accommodating modules of various types (e.g., sizes) is needed.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.